1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the present invention is that of thermal exchange devices, and more particularly infrared radiation heating devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heating and maintaining a constant temperature in a room or building is a principal concern for architects and heating engineers who must plan for and provide one or several heating sources according to the geometry of the room to be heated. Numerous means to heat a room are known: floor heating, forced-air heating, convector heating, and radiant heating or a combination of convection and radiant heating. Radiators are currently the most common heating means. They classically incorporate a support onto which a temperature exchanging element and a heating element are attached. The temperature exchanging element generally incorporates cooling fins arranged vertically in the case of natural convection and in parallel to the air circulation in the case of forced convection.
Air conditioning systems have several drawbacks. A first drawback lies in the cost of manufacture and installation. Another drawback lies in the fact that a flow of air often generates medical problems for the users (development of germs in the system, chills, etc.). Another drawback lies in the poor efficiency of these energy-consuming systems. Another drawback lies in the noise generated by the air circulation.